User talk:KnightDemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Baziel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lord Aevum (talk) 21:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dead Sun reference Hi there Knight Demon. Welcome to the wiki... and by extension the sadness surrounding Nosgoth and Dead Sun - I hope it's not too much of a shock to the system. Obviously our pages on Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun and Nosgoth (cancelled game) aren't up to the full standard yet, but we'll eventually get all we have about them down. I can say we did notice the Raziel figure when that video came out as well as some footage of what looks to be Gein/Asher holding the Soul Reaver blade. Eventually as more was revealed we found out the proper context for all of this and how it worked out with respect to the characters and the series - to forewarn you it's not necessarily been popular among the fanbase. Essentially that scene was part of Climax's attempts to distance themselves but callback to the series. Asher's village was to have held a celebration where they would all be attacked and killed and Asher would ultimately end up in Gein's body - at this celebration there was a play about the history of Nosgoth, with actors playing the roles of Raziel and Kain in a stage play, complete with a prop Reaver. Gein/Asher would have observed the aftermath of the massacre (including the corpse of the Raziel actor) and temporarily picked up the fake blade shortly after he reawoke - although we're not sure it he would have used it as a weapon. That's why there are renditions of Raziel and the Reaver there that look a bit off compared to their previous appearances... and why this guy looks like a slightly off rendition of Kain. Ultimately we don't know massive amounts about the plot of the game, aside from the fact that it dealt with a unusual child and the character of the Elder God would have reappeared, but we do know one similarly unpopular idea from the game - that part of the backstory was that Kain had travelled back in time to kill his younger self, altering the timeline and giving rise to the new future that Dead Sun took place in - many fans strongly disliked that idea for its betrayal of the time-streaming rules established in BO1 and SR2... and the fact it totally took Kain out of the game. Here's some info with further links to previously gathered Dead Sun gossip if you're interested: http://m.neogaf.com/showthread.php?t=1139285 As for where to put the Raziel appearance, I think we'll be adding it to the Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun page once we get our act together on those, but feel free to do it if you can find an appropriate place. Otherewise the notes section of the Raziel page would also be appropriate, as long as it's clear we're dealing with an unfinished and therefore ultimately non-canon development. All the best anyway Baziel (talk) 22:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC)